Skyrim Comic Book Adaptions
Deadpool Wade Wilson was a member of the Imperial Legion. He was sent to Skyrim to help with the Civil War. During a raid of a Stormcloak camp, Wade was captured and tortured. He was stabbed and cut all over his body, causing intense scarring. He managed to escape one night, but was followed by some Stormcloaks. They all were caught up at the border of Skyrim and Cyrodiil, where they were ambushed by the Imperials, who were unable to recognize Wade due to his wounds. After escaping Helgen, Wade obtained the ability to instantly heal himself from any wound, but his scarring was unable to be fixed. After being hunted by a member of the Dark Brotherhood, Wade stole the assassin's armor and used it as his own. He entered several death fights that let him win a lot of money, and eventually made him win the title of Deadpool. Harley Quinn Harleen Quinzel was a mental professional from Cyrodiil. She was the personal doctor of the wealthy Joe Kerr. She and Joe had left Cyrodiil to go to Skyrim, but were caught in an Imperial ambush at the border, and were separated at Helgen. She was alone for a while until she ran into a criminal known as the Joker, who she was immediately able to identify as her former patient. She attempted to bring his sanity back, but was instead manipulated into being his partner in crime, known as Harley Quinn. Aquaman Arthur Curry is a native of Skyrim. His mother was an Imperial named Atlanna, and his father was a Nord named Thomas. However, he actually had two fathers, as his other was an Argonian named Davi-Hyde. The mixing of the DNA of these three lead to the creation of Arthur. Lucky for Atlanna and Thomas, Arthur looked completely human, although he had the underwater respiration ability of his Argonian blood. Atlanna and Thomas cut connections with Davi-Hyde for the protection of Arthur. They hid in a small cabin to the southeast of Riften. It was here they lived for years until they were finally found by Davi-Hyde. Davi-Hyde realized that Arthur was old enough to have been conceived when he and Thomas had sex with Atlanna. Out of rage, Davi-Hyde attacked Arthur, who was protected by Thomas. Atlanna and Arthur ran from the house, which was burned to the ground. The two hid in Riften, but Davi-Hyde eventually showed up. Arthur hid under the docks in Riften, and his mother was killed by Davi-Hyde. Davi-Hyde left the city through Lake Honrich, and was followed by Arthur. Arthur followed him for years into adulthood. Finally, Arthur met with him on the top of Bard's Leap Summit, where he murdered him and kicked his body off the water fall, and then jumped off the leap, landing safely in the water. Arthur then lived in the nearby town of Karthwasten. The townspeople did not know his name, but appreciated his gifts of fish for food, giving him the nickname of Aquaman. Arthur had intended on visiting Cyrodiil to see the land of his mother's people, but his Amulet of Talos from his father got him caught in the Imperial Ambush at the border. After escaping Helgen, Arthur went back to Karthwasten to continue the life he had, rather than risk being caught and almost executed again. Wonder Woman Captain America Batman Killer Croc Doctor Strange Stephen Strange was Two-Face Harvey Dent was a high commanding officer in the Imperial Legion in Cyrodiil, making all his decisions with a septim that had the Dragonborn symbol on either side. This allowed him to "manipulate" his luck. He was sent to Solitude to give the Imperials an advantage in Skyrim. There, he was ordered to take a group of soldiers to a fort near the border of Skyrim and Cyrodiil, one that was overrun with mages. Initially, they had the advantage. However, in the bottom of the fort, Harvey fell, and landed with the left half of his face in a puddle of oil. He managed to get up and run to the exit, but not before a master destruction mage shot a blast of fire at him, causing the left side of his head to completely burn. Harvey woke up a few days later, the entire fort was empty except for the dead bodies of mages and fellow soldiers. Despite his injuries, he was still alive. He began making his way towards Cyrodiil, where he planned to resign from the military because of this experience. However, he was caught by the Imperials at the border. No matter what he said, they did not believe that he was an Imperial Officer, as his identification had been taken from his body at some point while he was asleep. He was hauled off to Helgen. He attempted to yell to Tullius that he was Harvey, but was shut up by the guards, and Tullius didn't even recognize him. When he escaped, he went back to the fort, and found his coin, now burnt on one side. He flipped it, and it landed on the burnt side. With this decision made for him, Harvey made his way to Windhelm to join the Stormcloak Rebellion, going against the Imperials he used to fight for. With this, he disowned the name of Harvey Dent, and took on the mantle of Two-Face. The Joker Joe Kerr was a wealthy business man from Cyrodiil. His wealth rivaled that of the other wealthy family in the city, the Waynes. However, most didn't know that his wealth and business were illegitimate. He lived a double life. His alter ego was the Red Alik'r, a criminal who was known for stealing the crops and valuables of regular citizens in times of scarcity. After uproars of hunger, Joe would sell them back the crops he stole as the Red Alik'r, and got rich off of that. He acted as a friendly and suave member of society. However, this side of his personality cracked when he was starting to be publicly questioned by the Waynes as to where his crops came from. One day, when the Waynes were coming home from the city's arena, Joe, as the Red Alik'r, showed up, and murdered them, leaving their son, Bruce, behind. Despite his criminal past, Joe had never killed before the Waynes, and he began to become mentally ill because of it. This mental state drove him to look for help from the mental professional known as Harleen Quinzel. The two grew close, and Harleen suggested that the two should travel to Skyrim for a vacation, that could hopefully ease Joe's mind. However, as they were crossing the border, an Imperial ambush was taking place, and the two got caught up and taken to Helgen. After Helgen was destroyed by Alduin, Joe and Harleen were separated. Under Helgen, Joe tripped and fell into a puddle of oil as it was lit on fire, instantly lighting his entire head on fire. After this, Joe traveled to Riften, in hopes that the face sculptor could fix him. However, the face sculptor could only do much, and Joe was left with a face that seemed to always smile. This, the fire's damage to his brain, and the absense of Harleen caused Joe to go insane. He was no longer Joe, he was no longer the Red Alik'r, he was now the Joker. He became obsessed with chaos, killing people of great importance in cities to get attention. While not being a part of any group, he did have ties with the Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood, and Maven Black-Briar. It wasn't long before he met with Harleen again, and eventually corrupted her into becoming his accomplice Harley Quinn, although his previous romantic feelings for her were now gone. All of the province would eventually learn to fear the Joker. At least, this was the case until a man in Nightingale Armor showed up, calling himself the Bat, and vowed to bring an end to the Joker's reign of chaos. Godzilla Origin 1 Gojira was an Argonian born on the island of Solstheim after his egg washed up on shore, and he was raised by a Dark Elf family. The ashy terrain of the island let him gain a mastery over fire, especially in way of fire breath, which later in life he would realize was a precursor to his Thu'um powers as the Dragonborn. When he was a young adult, he left Solstheim for mainland Morrowind and Cyrodiil. When he tried to enter Skyrim, he was caught in an Imperial ambush and sent to Helgen to be executed, only to be unintentionally saved by his future enemy, Alduin. Gojira first learned of his destiny as Dragonborn when he helped save Whiterun from a dragon and then absorbed its soul. Determined to be fully prepared for battle against Alduin, Gojira travelled all across Skyrim, and even returned to Solstheim, in order to kill as many dragons as possible to aquire their souls. However, something odd happened that never did for any previous Dragonborn: Gojira's high rate of soul absorption took a toll on his body and mind. He was drained of all humanity, and his body grew to be taller than even the giants that roamed the land. He grew large scales down his spine that helped him focus his fiery Thu'um. As Gojira isolated himself once his mind began to slip, most are unaware of his origin, and took to calling his monstrous form Godzilla. As Godzilla, he eventually defeated Alduin, a task which proved to be far easier than if he was still a normal Argonian. Godzilla resides in the seas and spends most of his time there, but has been known to come on land whenever he pleases, usually resulting in damage to civilization. With Dragonsreach only just barely coming above his leg, including the fact the castle rests high above the ground, Godzilla is the biggest creature in not just Skyrim, but all of Tamriel, possibly all of Nirn. His presence put a pause on the Civil War in Skyrim, as he destroyed Whiterun, leading to General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak making a truce between their sides to save their resources for times when Godzilla surfaces. Origin 2 Drax the Destroyer Drax the Destroyer was an Orc well known throughout the Strongholds in Tamriel. He was known for his savage killings of foes and prey when on the hunt. Despite his name, he was a caring father and husband when not hunting. However, his home Stronghold was destroyed by a vampire group lead by one named Isran, who also slayed Drax's family with his own hands. Isran and his vampires left Drax alive, framing him for the slaughter of the Stronghold, and took him to Cidhna Mine for him to spend the rest of his days. While in Cidhna Mine, Drax had met with a group of criminals. One of them was a Nord by the name of Peter Quill, who called himself Star-Lord. The second was a Dark Elf by the name of Gamora. The third and fourth members of these criminals were odd: One was a raccoon who had been bound with the soul of a man or elf, although he could not remember anything prior to his new body, and dubbed himself Rocket; the second was a Spriggan who had suffered the same fate, although the Spriggan was unable to talk the same way as the others, claiming its name to be Groot whenever it would talk. The Guardians of the Galaxy Drax recognized Gamora as a member of the vampire group who ravaged his Stronghold, although now cured. When he attempted to kill her, Star-Lord talked him down, saying she was planning to bring Isran to justice along with the true leader of the Vampires. Drax, along with the other criminals, broke out of Cidhna Mine, and travelled across the entire province of Skyrim to get to Fort Dawnguard. Once there, the group learned that Isran had removed his Vampirism and planned to defeat the Vampires, hopefully finding a way to do so when finding whatever the Vampires are after in a location known as Dimhollow Crypt. While the rest of the group was about to head off, Drax relentlessly murdered Isran, claiming that, although he was under Vampirism and orders of the Vampire leader, it was still Isran who murdered his family. When the group was in Dimhollow Crypt, they met Serana, the daughter of the Vampire King, Lord Harkon. The group agreed to help Serana return to Castle Volkihar. Once there, however, Serana only agreed to bring in one person. Drax initially wanted to be the one to go, but it was voted that Star-Lord would go in instead. While inside, Harkon turned Star-Lord into a half-blood Vampire. When Serana and Star-Lord exited, they informed the other four of Harkon's plans to rule by blocking out the sun using Auriel's Bow, to which they all agreed to put a stop to. After trekking all across the Province of Skyrim, the group came into possession of Auriel's Bow and teamed together to destroy Lord Harkon. Drax, wielding his swords from the wreckage of his Stronghold, had the final blow on Harkon, finally taking his revenge for his family, and being able to accept his new one with Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, and Serana, giving themselves the title of the Guardians of Nirn. Thanos and the Black Order Thanos was born to the giants. While most giants are silent, pale creatures roaming the countrysides of Skyrim, Thanos was gifted with the ability to read, comprehend, and speak the languages of the Men, Mer, and Beast races, and was also born with slightly lavender skin. Unfortunately, this also allowed him to fully comprehend the many issues within their societies. The Civil War between the Stormcloaks and Imperials, the oppression made by the Thalmor, his own kind being forced out into the wilderness while the smaller races were safe in their own homes. Cursed with this knowledge, he tried to clear his head through travelling Skyrim instead of being a mammoth hearder like the rest of his kind. While travelling, Thanos happened upon a destroyed Khajiit caravan, with one survivor: Cor'Vus Gla-Aive. Cor'Vus was almost dead, but was nurtured back to health by the merciful Thanos. Cor'Vus explained to Thanos that his caravan was transferring texts with valuable knowledge, and that they were robbed by greedy bandits. In the middle of the night, Thanos tracked down the bandits and destroyed their camp, returning to Cor'Vus with the texts. Two texts in particular stood out to the curious duo. One involving the mysterious Aetherium Forge once used by the Dwarves, and the other involving mystical artifacts known as Infinity Stones. According to the book, the Infinity Stones were concentrations of power formed by the Aedra soon after Mundus was made, so as to act as the source and control of each of their namesakes: space, mind, reality, power, time, and soul. Knowing his race would be his downfall, Thanos sent Cor'Vus to find more knowledge on the Infinity Stones and Aetherium Forge. The book, entitled ''The Aetherium Wars'', mentioned a location known as Arkngthamz. Cor'Vus travelled there, where nearby he discovered an Orc Stronghold. The crossroads meeting between the Stronghold and Akrngthamz was where he met an Orc named Cull Obsidian, who agreed to help Cor'Vus find their way to the end of Arkngthamz. Inside Arkngthamz, the duo made their way to the end of the Dwarven ruin, with help from a ghost named Katriah. There, they found an Aetherium shard which was one of four needed to open the forge. On their way to the second location, the duo happened upon an Argonian named Ebony Maw, who had been cast out of his family at birth due to his horrifyingly dark scales which earned him his name. Agreeing to join them, they found two other shards, Ebony Maw quickly becoming their leader and spokesperson. On the road to the final shard, the group acquired one more member, a Dark Elf woman named Proxima Midnight, an ostricized thief from Windhelm's Grey Quarter. Once the group obtained the last shard, they opened the door to the Aetherium Forge, and entered. Miles deep, the group found upon the forge itself, a Dwarven mechanism in a pit of lava. The group, alongside Katriah, easily defeated the Dwarven mechanic guardians of it, until a magma covered Dwarven Centurion proved almost too much for them, only for it to be defeated by the suddenly-arrived Thanos. Using golden, corrundum, and Dwarven metal, along with six precious gems and Aetherium, Thanos forged a gauntlet to fit his hand, a gauntlet powerful enough to allow the user to utilize the powers of the Infinity Stones in unison. Thanos, welcoming the three new additions, called the group his children, the Children of Thanos, even giving Katriah the honorary title of a Child of Thanos in death. While her purpose would have been solidified once the forge was found, her afterlife was filled with the purpose of trying to put a stop to Thanos' plan to use the Infinity Gauntlet to change society to his own views, knowing the consequences and deaths that would be caused by such an endeavor. Power Stone Thanos used the ruins of Labyrinthian as a place of respite, a "home" of sorts for him and his Children. While there, the group read more in the book describing the Infinity Stones, attempting to learn of their locations. Thanos decided it would be beneficial to find the Power Stone first, as it would increase his already enhanced strength to ease the methods of obtaining the other five. The text was not straightforward, as the location for the Power Stone read: "Their lord abandons them who abandon, the gentle natured take advantage of their " Cull Obsidian seemed to instantly have an idea as to where the Power Stone could be, referring to the Orc Stronghold in the south known as Largashbur, which was being attacked by nearby giants. Upon arriving and saving them from another giant, Thanos learned that their leader, Chief Yamarz, had upset their lord, the Daedric Prince Malacath, who had then turned his back on them. In order to appease Malacath, they would have to obtain the hammer of the Giant's leader and bring it to the altar in Largashbur, a task which proved easy for Thanos. Bringing the giant's hammer back to the altar, Malacath changed it into his artifact Volendrung, bestoying it upon Thanos. Volendrung was a giant black hammer which had green markings all over it. In the head of the hammer was a glowing purple orb which sent glowing lines through it. Thanos crushed the head of the hammer in his hand, revealing it to be the casing of the Power Stone, which he then put into the Infinity Gauntlet, granting him his first taste at the powers of an Infinity Stone. Chief Yamarz was infuriated by being shown up by a member of the race that was their own scourge, so he challenged Thanos to a duel, which Thanos easily one thanks to his own strength along with the Power Stone. Space Stone Like the Power Stone, the Space Stone's location written in the book was not straightfoward: "In a place now hidden and forgotten hides the stone of space, this perfect piece allows elves of snow to go from place to place." The entire group agreed the text referred to the Falmer, the Snow Elves. Proxima Midnight, specifically, suggested a location known as Darkfall Cave, which would lead Thanos to the Forgotten Vale, leaving his Children behind to decode the remaining four locations. Reality Stone Soul Stone "The goddess of day and midnight, once close her likeness is never out of sight." Time Stone "The key to the defeat of the first of Auriel, Mind Stone Snapping His Fingers=